


Sneaky Little Serpent

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caregiver Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Happy Crowley (Good Omens), Little Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), not relevant to the story really but true to the universe its in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Crowley nods and wanders over to the corner that had been set up as his play area. It was different from the rest of the shop in that it was incredibly colourful and also kept very neat and orderly. As it turns out little snakes prefer an organized environment, even when feeling very small indeed.“
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Sneaky Little Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> This is not age play (sexual or non sexual) this is age regression. Age play is a kink, age regression is a coping mechanism. Crowley regresses to deal with past trauma and mental health issues. Those are hinted at a few times very vaguely. Mostly this is just a cute little piece because I wanted to write something with age regression.

Crowley giggled with his hand over his mouth while he waited for Aziraphale to notice. He was so good at messing with daddy, the bestest really. And afterwards, daddy always laughed and called him his “sneaky little serpent” and Crowley really liked that because daddy didn’t say it mean like everyone else. Daddy said it nice. He liked when Crowley was sneaky and mischievous. So long as he wasn’t sneaky or mischievous with the books in the back room or with anything that could hurt the books. Daddy really really loved his books. But! He loves his Crowley even more! He said so himself. Pinky promised and everything. And Crowley was super sneaky and mischievous today. He switched all of the Oscar Wilde books with all of the Sappho books. (But not the super super special ones in the back room because the back room is only for looking, not for sneaking.) Daddy was going to be _so_ confused. But Crowley has to be so super quiet or daddy will know he’s up to something sneaky. 

“Now, I could have sworn I had that book..it should be with the rest of the Wilde’s. Where on earth has it gone off to. Oh well that shouldn’t be over here. Wait? Where are my Wilde’s?” 

Crowley was the best sneaker ever. Daddy has no idea! 

“Crowley, dear. Where are my Oscar Wilde’s? And why are the Sapphos where they should be?” 

Okay, so daddy has some idea. That’s okay too. Crowley smiles and pops out from behind the shelves, “I sneaked them daddy! They’re all switched up! But not the ones in the super special back room cause those are ‘portant and not for sneaking, not even by super sneaky snakes.” 

Daddy checks where the Sappho books usually are and gives Crowley a very stern look when he finds the Wilde’s there instead. Crowley smiles really nice because he knows daddy isn’t actually mad. When daddy is really mad he doesn’t give Crowley any looks or anything he says they need to take a timeout. They take timeouts together because daddy says they both need to calm down and think about what happened so they can have very serious boring talks about it after. Usually those talks end with another no no that Crowley isn’t allowed to do. Daddy never gets mean and yells or hits or anything though. 

“Now mister, is that where those belong?” 

“Uh huh! I sneaked them for fun but, but they do look nicer there I think.” 

Daddy smiles and shakes his head, “My sneaky little serpent. I suppose if they look nicer there then we should go ahead and leave them there, hm? Now, I do believe it’s time for all little snakes to have a nice lunch and then a nap.” 

“Can, can I have juice? And I want, I want apple sauce? Please?” 

“Of course dear, so long as you promise to eat your sandwich as well.” 

“I p’omise daddy!” 

Aziraphale looks at Crowley a little closer when he drops the r in promise. That’s a definite sign Crowley is slipping a bit younger than usual. And sure enough he’s got his fingers halfway in his mouth and is eyeing Aziraphale’s bow tie. Tired baby snakes love to chew on tartan bow ties apparently, but Crowley only does that when he’s feeling particularly little. Seems like lunch might come with a bottle and hand feeding today. 

“Alright little love, daddy needs you to clean up your toys while he gets lunch ready.” 

Crowley nods and wanders over to the corner that had been set up as his play area. It was different from the rest of the shop in that it was incredibly colourful and also kept very neat and orderly. As it turns out little snakes prefer an organized environment, even when feeling very small indeed. So when Aziraphale asks Crowley to clean up his toys what he really means is, ‘I see that you missed one of the blocks when you picked up after yourself earlier and I don’t want you to get upset when you notice it later.’ When Crowley finds his way back over to Aziraphale he’s got a pacifier clipped to his shirt and another one in his mouth. Aziraphale has no doubts at all that his little snake probably has another two or three somewhere on his person. 

“My precious little serpent. Have you got enough pacis do you think?” 

Crowley adds up how many he’s got right now before answering. It takes him a little bit but he’s a good counter, daddy said so, and when he finishes adding them up (5, one in each pocket, one clipped to his shirt, one in his mouth, and another one clipped to the bottom of his shorts that Aziraphale hasn’t noticed yet) he shakes his head. You can never have enough pacis. Sometimes daddies are silly though and ask silly questions. 

“Oh, well, maybe after lunch we can find you some more to hold onto. Did you get all your toys cleaned up?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Thank you very much sweetheart. Lunch is all ready, would you like me to help you?” 

“I do it, dada.” 

“Alright, love.” 

Aziraphale begins mentally preparing himself for trying to convince a messy baby to sit still for clean up after lunch. More often than not it is a battle he loses unless he gives the boy a bath. Wet rags? Very much a no. Bath time? Always acceptable. Nevertheless, Aziraphale is quite happy with taking care of his sneaky little serpent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this work is sexual or related to kink. Age play, cgl, dd/l, md/l, are all kink. Age regression, agere, cglre, age dreaming, agedre, are not kink. Little is used in both sfw and nsfw spaces, this is purely sfw. I have no issues with the kink community (Except MIK, I definitely have issues with that), I’m just being very clear that this is separate from that. 
> 
> Crowley is an age regression little and Aziraphale is his caregiver.


End file.
